


Watching the Shop

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Top Yugi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is stuck watching the Game Shop, and Joey has a way of making it more interesting. Born on the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Watching the Shop

Yugi is stuck watching the Game Shop, and Joey has a way of making it more interesting. Born on the phone

-x-

Yugi sighed, he was stuck in the shop. It was currently their lull time. Not a customer in sight.

His Grandpa, who would normally be here, was off at an expo for the new duel packs. So little Yugi was stuck, and it was boring.

The door opened to reveal Yugi’s best friend, Joey Wheeler. “Hey Yugi, there’s a big tournament down at the duel dome. Let’s go.”

“Can’t, have to watch the shop.”

“But everyone at the dome, it’s gonna be totally dead here.”

“Yeah I know” He looked sad, but he put a smile on his face. “But you should go and have fun.”

Joey didn’t hesitate, he shut the door and headed towards the counter. “Nah wouldn’t be the same without you.”

He leaned in close to Yugi. “Besides it’d be more fun to hang out with you.”

The boy blushed. “Not really.” Joey smirked.

‘So cute.’ He couldn’t help himself, leaning in close he captured the boy’s lips.

Yugi moaned and began to kiss back. It was Joey’s turn to moan, as their tongues met and caressed each other.

The smaller male cupped his cheek, and slowly began dominating the kiss. Joey slumped against the counter, his cock was so hard and his pants were so tight. The kiss ended and Joey groaned. He was so close it hurt. “Definitely more fun to be here with you.”

Yugi blushed and playfully shoved him. “We can’t I have to watch the shop.”

Joey came around the counter, and smirked. “Then watch it!”

He dropped to his knees, and was completely hidden behind the counter. “Joey!”

Said blonde undid Yugi’s tight pants and pulled his zipper down with his teeth. The boy groaned as he gained some wiggle room. The bulge in his underwear was so sexy.

Joey couldn’t help himself, he kissed the bulge as he brought Yugi’s pants down past his knees. Joey marveled his size, even contained it was a sight to behold.

He took a big whiff of his musk and laid kisses along the cloth covered shaft.

Yugi groaned, he wanted to be free, and he wanted more.

Joey got the message pretty clear and with a quick shift of Yugi’s hips, Joey began to drag his underwear down. He licked his lips seeing Yugi’s big dick get dragged down until finally, wham!

Yugi’s 11.5 inch long penis shot up like a rocket and slapped Joey’s cheek. It was a secret only he knew, most would look at Yugi and see a kid, but Joey saw him for what he was a man, and got to reap the rewards.

Joey rubbed his cheek against it, taking in his manly scent. The smell sent pleasure coursing through his veins. His own penis was hard and confined in his pants.

“Joey!” The blonde laid kisses along the length, making the smaller male moan. “What if someone sees?”

“Don’t worry, with the posters no one will be able to see me, so sit back and relax.” He cupped Yugi’s big balls and began to fondle them. As he fondled the boy’s nuts he dragged his tongue up his length.

Yugi moaned, his body shifting to get comfortable. Joey got comfy to he undid his pants and freed his hard 7 inch dick.

Joey pulled back from Yugi’s cock for just a moment, his hand leaving the boy’s balls to stroke his massive length. Yugi watched as with his free hand he pulled a condom from his pocket.

He ripped it open with his teeth, and rolled it over his erection. They were both clean, this was more for preventing a mess. With the pink condom rolled tight on his dick, he began to stroke himself.

Joey’s other hand dropped from Yugi’s shaft to his balls, and his mouth soon took it’s place.

Warm lips enveloped the head, tongue swirling around the sensitive tip, flicking the slit as he was rewarded with the first drops of pre.

Yugi moaned, and Joey took this as “Go lower”. Yugi shivered as his hot length vanished into the blonde’s wet mouth.

Joey long since stopped having a gag reflex. Having lots of practice with Yugi’s cock. He relaxed his throat and took Yugi down to the root.

He moaned around the massive tool, while his nose nuzzled Yugi’s tri colored pubes. It really was natural who knew?

Yugi groaned, and he weaved his hand through Joey’s blonde locks. The taller male worked his dick with his mouth, tongue and throat.

Joey hummed and moaned around Yugi’s length, sending hot vibrations through his manhood. The taste and smell of him made him moan, the humming was just something he liked to do while giving Yugi a blow job.

He surged back and forth, remembering to breath with every pull back. When he sucked he hollowed his cheeks, intensifying the pleasure with each pull back. As he dove back down, his tongue got to work, swirling around the head a bit, then flicking and massaging the underside as he went down. Once down to the root he swallowed around his penis, his throat massaging his rod. The moans and hums were just the icing on the cake.

Yugi was loving it the same as Joey was, the tri colored haired teen was leaking so much pre, it ran down Joey’s throat, and filled his mouth, coating his tongue in the clear fluid. ‘Hehe the appetizer before the main course.’

Joey pumped his cock faster and faster, pre filling the condom like a water balloon.

Yugi felt his toes curl, heat pouring into his loins, and just as he was about to cum… the worst sound imaginable was heard.

Jingle jingle, the door opened and Yugi gasped. H-h-hello…welcome.” Joey smirked, and didn’t stop sucking, in fact he bobbed his head faster.

Yugi shuddered. The customer didn’t seem to notice what was going on behind the counter. “Hey, you got any of the new pack that came out a few months ago?”

“Ahh…yes…we uhh do.” He pointed to the box inside the counter. Joey turned and grabbed some. Yugi sold a few packs to the guy and he left none the wiser.

The whole time, Joey was being naughty, he slowed his sucks for a bit, then he hollowed his cheeks to suck him long and hard. His tongue doing sinfully erotic things to his penis.

When the guy left Yugi grabbed Joey’s blonde locks and fucked his mouth. He expected this so he relaxed his throat and took the punishment. Pumping his own cock as he was just as close.

The two came together, Yugi’s semen pouring down the blonde’s throat, while Joey’s filled up the condom making it balloon from the surplus jizz.

Joey drank it all, every last drop of Yugi’s semen. He pulled back to the head and greedily slurped it down. Once the last few spurts came his tongue caressed the slit, coaxing the last few drops from him.

Joey needed a minute before he could get going again but Yugi’s massive rod was still hard and ready for more.

Yugi took the condom and dumped the contents all over his cock. “Joey I need to fuck you!” He sat on the counter, stroking his massive penis, spreading the slick man goo all over it.

“What if someone comes in?” So he says but his cock was already raring to go.

“Then we get caught, but we’ll put on a show.” Joey climbed on the counter. They couldn’t do this with a normal counter, but with some prize money they got special reinforced glass.

Joey straddled Yugi’s waist. The long cock sliding between his cheeks. Joey got another condom and rolled it over his cock.

His tight ring was throbbing. It hadn’t been long since their last encounter. He lined his penis up, the tip kissing his puckered hole.

Joey dropped down, moaning as he was stuffed.

Yugi found Joey’s perky nipples and began pinching the hard buds. “Ahhh Yu….Ahhh!!!” Pleasure helped his insides relax.

His cock filled his hole, and every inch gave him new friction and the feeling of completion. He smiled as his ass cheeks met Yugi’s big balls.

Joey’s cock twitched like crazy. He moaned as Yugi grabbed his penis and began stroking him. Even through the condom it felt amazing. His thumb rubbed the piss slit, and caressed the head.

Joey took the lead, rising up off his thick shaft till only the head was left inside. With a grin he slammed back down making them both moan.

The larger male bounced up and down Yugi’s massive dick. On his part, Yugi kept a firm hand on Joey’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. His other hand reached around and groped Joey’s plump ass cheek.

Each squeeze earned a moan of pleasure, his hips bucking.

The card shop was filled with the lust moans of the two boys, the counter was fogged from the heat of their bodies.

They were lost in their own world. Striving to please the other.

Joey came first this time, his seed filling the condom, as his ass clenched around Yugi’s rod. “Yugi!” he moaned his toes curling in pleasure.

Yugi moaned and gave one final thrust and spilled his seed deep in his friend’s body.

Joey shuddered, feeling the warm seed pelt, and coat his insides was hot. His penis twitched and fired another three spurts into the rubber.

Joey was dazed, but he focused as Yugi moved, peeling off the cum filled condom.

He emptied the contents into his mouth and swallowed it all. Joey shuddered and slumped against the male. “I fucking love you, you are so sexy?”

“As are you.” Yugi fondled and groped his ass, making his channel tighten around his penis. “I love you Joey.

The two kiss for a bit, and when Joey pulls back and smiles. “Man that was hot shame we didn’t video tape it.”

“Tape it?” Yugi suddenly got very pale.

“What’s wrong Yugi?”

“I forgot about the security cameras!” Yugi wouldn’t be watching the store much without supervision.

End


End file.
